


If you only ask Percy

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ask Percy if he liked Quidditch, he would always say there was something more important than Quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you only ask Percy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



> I couldn't resit writing something for you when I saw them as one of your chosen couple. Hope you like it :) 
> 
> Note: Not beta! Sorry!

  
Whenever someone ask Percy if he liked Quidditch, he would always raise his nose in the air and say that there were more important things in life than Quidditch. He would go on and explain what things were important than a stupid sport—in his opinion at least. Of course, before he even got to finish the first sentence, the person would have left him by that time; and today was not exception when he found himself standing alone in the corridor. He gave a sigh and held his book tighter to his body and continue on his way to the library, where he had been going on to in the first place. That had been before he had been stop and told that the game was about to start and if he didn’t hurry he was going to miss the beginning.

He arrived at the library and notice that it was empty, not even Madam Pince was at her desk. However, that was a normal occurrence when it was a game day. He put the books down at Madam Pince station and move to the far end to look for a book that he would need for an assignment he had gotten that day. When he found it, he move to a table near a window and sat down, he open it and took out some parchment and his quill. He was half way finish when he heard the cheer, he look up and notice that from his point of view he could see the Quidditch field. He put down his quill and lean closer to the window and it didn’t take long for him to notice that Slytherin was playing dirty as always and Gryffindor was not holding that well. 

Before he knew it he had abandon his essay and was leaning as close to the window panel as he could to see the game. However, if he was honest with himself he wasn’t actually watching the game; he was watching the Keeper. Oliver Wood. But when he thought about Oliver, Percy gave a sigh and sat down. What was the use of liking someone if you didn’t had anything of interest together. In all the eight years they been in the same school, not once had he notice Oliver ever turning to look at him. 

Well if he was honest with himself, there was that time in Runes when Oliver ask him if he had the notes from the day before. He let his head hit the table knowing that no one was there to see the perfect-stuck-up Percy Weasley loose it, when he remember what happened that day.   
  
_Percy heart gave a happy jump and he was about to nod as he reach inside his bag for the notes, when the teen next to Oliver open his mouth._

_“Oh, don’t bother with him Oliver. He never lets people borrow his notes. Here are mine, return them when you are finish.”_

_Before he knew it, Oliver had smile at him and turn away taking the notes from the other boy. Leaving Percy feeling lost, not knowing what else to do, and seeing people stare at him as if in pity. He turn his nose up and continue doing his work as if nothing had happened and he swore in that moment that he would be better than any of them and no more of this silly little feelings for him. No more._

Percy pick up his head when he heard voices and he looked outside and notice that the game had been over for a while by the state of the empty benches in the Quidditch pitch. He got up and put away his stuff making sure not to mess up his homework. He pick up the book and went to put it away, he could finish it later. He was walking towards Gryffindor when he crash with someone. He scowl and looked up, but in the next minute his scowl disappear when he notice who it was. 

“Hey Percy, sorry this idiots push me.” Oliver smile. 

“No—”

However, he stop talking when he notice that Oliver wasn’t paying attention anymore as Oliver was busy with the girl that had come up and wrap herself around Oliver. 

“Excuse me.” Percy said instead as he walk around them. 

Knowing that his departure hadn’t even been notice. He held his head high as he continue with his walk toward Gryffindor for the second time and this time made it without problems. He move toward his dormitory and drop his bag on his bed. He look at the clock and notice that it was almost time for dinner and decided to head their early, but before leaving he took out a book from his bag. He arrive early as he expected and move towards the Gryffindor table. He sat down and open his book and continue reading were he had left off. 

He had been so engrossed by what he had been reading that it took him awhile to notice that someone was sitting on his right. When he did notice he raise his head thinking that it was already dinner time and he hadn’t notice. However, no one had arrived yet besides a few Ravenclaws that had decided to come early and were doing the same thing had been doing, reading. He turn to his right and his breath cough when he notice that it had been none other than Oliver. He looked around thinking that his gaggle of admires had follow him, but notice that they were the only two Gryffindor’s at the table at the moment. 

Percy open his mouth and then close it, he always knew what to say, but when it came to Oliver he never knew. Before he could try again, Oliver beat him to it. 

“Why did you left?” Oliver ask looking at Percy directly. 

Of all the things that Percy ever dream of Oliver saying to him this hadn’t been one of them. 

“Excuse me?” 

Oh very eloquent, of all this thing Percy could have said, he said ‘excuse me’ if Oliver hadn’t been sitting down next to him he would have probably let his head smack the table already. 

“After I bump into you and I turn around you were gone already.” 

“Oh, that…you were busy with your friends and girlfriend.” 

Percy groan, maybe he should keep his mouth shut. 

“Oh…she’s not my girlfriend.” Oliver said; smiling.

“She’s not.” Percy look towards Oliver. 

He had seen himself so many times in the mirror whenever he thought of Oliver and he knew that his heart was reflected in his eyes. However, in the next few seconds, he prayed to Merlin, that Oliver wouldn’t see it. But in the next minute his wishes were dash.

“You did know that the only reason I crush into you is because my friends push me—” 

Maybe he should have not come to dinner he thought sadly as he heard Oliver trying to explain to him—that was it, Percy couldn’t take it anymore and couldn’t stay here to hear one more word out of Oliver knowing what the other will eventually say so he got up and pick up his book and cut off Oliver mid-sentence.

“Yes, you did explain it back them, well I must go.” Percy took a step towards the door. 

“Wait” Oliver said, hurriedly standing as well, “You didn’t let me finish.” 

Percy gave a sigh and turn back to Oliver and he was opening his mouth to tell Oliver not to worry that he understood perfectly well, but in the next minute he interrupted before he even began by Oliver’s rush declaration. 

“—because they were tired of seeing me mopping around for you and not doing anything about it.”

Percy close his mouth and stare at Oliver, he must had stare for awhile because the other shuffle around a little bit before he got tired of waiting and said:

“Aren’t you going to say something?”

“I…I don’t know what to say.” Percy honestly said. 

Percy had been waiting for most of his life for something life this from Oliver and now that his hear and has heard it, he doesn’t know what to say. Oliver walk closer to him and took his hand. 

“Just tell me, do I have a chance?”

Percy looked down at their link hands and look up at Oliver. 

“You always did.” 

Maybe like declarations went it wasn’t the best one, but for Percy it had been perfect.

***

Whenever someone asked Percy if he liked Quidditch, he would say that there were more important things in life than Quidditch. He would go back to doing whatever he had been doing before being interrupted and not bothering giving them the speech that he used to.

However, when Oliver once ask him if he liked Quidditch, he said no as they were more important things than Quidditch. 

“Like what?” Oliver ask perplex. 

Percy just smile knowing that his boyfriend would never understand that there was always something more important than Quidditch. 

“You.” Percy whispered. 

Oliver smile and lean over and kiss him. Yes, there was always something more important.


End file.
